


Broken Soul

by Micky_Valeska



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Ecco is broken, F/M, Implied Nygmobblepot, Jerome Valeska/Ecco, Kinda Jerome Valeska, M/M, Past Ecco and Jeremiah, Soft Jeremiah (Aka. The Joker), sweet Harleen Quinzel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_Valeska/pseuds/Micky_Valeska
Summary: Hello Gotham fans. This is something that I quickly whipped up. I may continue it if you enjoy. If you like this, leave some feedback so I know."She had shown up at his secret hideout. He observed that she was drenched in rain. She had bruises all over her body. And he could see her broken soul glimmering through the cracks..."Enjoy, everyone!





	Broken Soul

She had shown up at his secret hideout. He observed that she was drenched in rain. She had bruises all over her body. And he could see her broken soul glimmering through the cracks. 

He had not seen her for two years. Two long years of wondering what happened. He was surprised, and shocked. She’d finally come back, she came back to him. 

He thought that she was gone forever. He blamed himself so much. He’d driven her away. He hurt her, abused her, blamed her. 

After she had left he learned to never abuse or hurt anyone ever again. He found a new love, a love named Harleen. Harleen Quinzel, to be exact. He was grateful to have his Harleen. He met her at Arkham Asylum. She was a psychiatrist when they first met. Since then they’ve spent their time together. 

 

But the events that had lead Ecco back to his door were unknown. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
(Events that brought Ecco back..)

She realized that he wasn’t good for her. He abused her when she’d done something wrong. When she messed up his plans. She never meant to sabotage what he was planning. It just simply happened. 

He hurt her feelings, he always told her that she was nothing. That she would never be anything. Those remarks broke her spirits many times. They brought her down. Made her feel worthless. 

He blamed her when he would get caught. Or his plans didn’t work out. When she would say something he took it as her bad mouthing him. He would take out his anger out on her. 

Then there was just a moment when she couldn’t take it anymore. She felt numb. She just needed to leave. Start out somewhere new. Somewhere better. Or at least she hoped. 

\-----  
“You stupid little girl!” He yelled at her. “Always foiling my plans, I should get rid out you!!” She hadn’t made a peep. Or even moved, since he started yelling.

She’d never liked when he got like this. She just wanted to run. To leave him behind and never come back. He deserved it. 

So she started scheming to escape. Tracking his schedule. From 6pm to 8pm. He was gone. 

She made it out of the doors. Running she was going far. Never to come back. Or at least she had hoped. That evil man wasn’t going to catch her again. 

He didn’t have guards. She was glad, she would’ve never made it out. If he did. She wasn’t very sneaky. 

After she’d escaped sight, she made her way to the bigger populated part of Gotham. She never truly got to visit. She loved it there. 

Sometimes when he was on the nicer side. He would take her out for walks. But the side of him didn’t come out often. 

She made her way to the Iceberg Lounge. It was owned by Oswald Cobblepot, Jeremiah and him were not very friendly. But he made an exception for me. He had sympathy for me. He knew how Jeremiah treated me. 

Walking up to the counter she asked for vodka. She chugged about 10 of them before, Ossie came out and stopped her. “Alright, Ecco I think that is enough for tonight.” She just grumbled. “Are you okay?” He asked. 

There was no answer, she’d fallen unconscious. He picked her up and put her in the back room of the Lounge. She hadn’t woken up until early morning. When nobody was there. 

 

Her eyes opened, stretching her back she noticed something warm and fuzzy on top of her. It was a sweater.

She picked up the sweatshirt that was on top of her, and slipped it on. She realized it was Oz’s. It smelt like lavender. Something that was a signature sign of him.

Getting up on her feet, she look at her surroundings. She realized she was in the back. She walked to the door, to leave the back of the lounge. 

Walking out of the door, she’d seen Oz. “Morning.” He’d said to her. She said the same thing right back. 

She apologized for last night. “No problem.” He said. “Me and Eddie don’t mind. We have a lot of sympathy for you. We enjoy the company. Everyday it’s only drunks, no real people. No actual friends.” He stated. 

“We’d love for you to stay a while.” He told me. She loves Eddie and him, so she agreed. 

She stayed for a few weeks, at most. Good times, Ed and Oz, really understand what she’s been through. They care, a emotion most people don’t show to her. 

She was grateful but she needed to find her own path. So she told them. “Ozzie, I think it’s time for me to go.” She told him. 

“I know, I know. Just promise you won’t get hurt again..” He pleaded with her. He felt accountable for how she’s been treated. Even though he didn’t do anything. He felt guilty about it. 

She answered back with “I promise, Ozzie.” while hugging him goodbye. She didn’t want to bother those two anymore. They needed their alone time. There was something blossoming. 

She waved goodbye, and walked out the door. She didn’t know if she’d ever see Oz, again. But she left anyway. 

Finding a place to stay on the streets of Gotham wasn’t the easiest. She didn’t know how the young kids found their spots. 

It took her forever to find somewhere to stay. But she found a place. Walking towards the door, there was a paper that said “Need a place to stay? Welcome.” 

Taking up the offer she walked in. It was half filled, people looked sick. Someone walked up to her and said “Hello, I’m Jerome. You are?” 

She answered with “I’m Ecco. Do you work here?” It turned out that he worked there. Two days a week. She’d asked him “Do I need to sign up?” He explained by saying “For the first few days you do not. But after that you’ll need to sign up” She understood. 

She observed him. He had orange hair and green eyes. He was fashionable. Compared to everyone else there. She liked a guy who had fashion sense, it added character. 

He didn’t look like a person who would care about the uncared-for. She admired guy’s who have a soft spot. “It’s cute”, she thought. 

After she settled in, they had talked for a bit. She’d thought she was going a tiny bit crazy, throughout the night. She caught him staring at her in a daze. Maybe in awe of her, she thought.

They both asked questions back and forth. Both of them wondering about each other. They batted their eyes at one another. 

Ecco was the first to pose a question “Where did you come from?” He gave a vague answer initially “Umm, my mother. Aha” but then answered truthfully. “I came from a smaller part of Gotham, I grew up by a circus.” 

“It was fun at first, but then I grew out of it.” He’d said. Ecco asked another question. “What made you come to the shelter?” He didn’t answer truly “My mother passed away..”   
Ecco didn’t know the truth of what really happened. Jerome had butchered his mother. She didn’t die peacefully, like he implied. He was sick of her nagging. He was sick of everything she’d done. 

Since Ecco didn’t know what truly happened, she felt bad for him. “I am so sorry to hear that. I bet she a wonderful mother.” He replied with a “Thanks.” 

After a long time, Ecco had fallen asleep next to him. Warmth flooding her senses. She’d hadn’t felt this safe in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed and want more. Please leave me a comment.  
> =)
> 
> Enjoy your day!


End file.
